Lunch with Edward
by Joey the Freaking Potterhead
Summary: Bella had missed seeing Edward since he'd grown colder towards her. Now she would be spending time with him on a casual walk, or perhaps a romantic dinner. He was so full of surprises; why had he grown so cold towards her? She soon found out...


Edward drove to Bella's after school; she had walked home and he had been watching her. Bella had fallen deeply in love with Edward. Despite him being a vampire. He

arrived at hers and knocked on the door. "Bella... It's me." He called, the usual icy tone to his voice.

Bella hesitated; she loved Edward, however his 'ways' were slowly bothering her. "I'm coming." she called back, opened the door and gasped as she saw him. He was

beautiful. Her love for him could not be controlled. "Edward! Come in!" She chirped happily. Edward smirked and walked into her house. "How are you?" She asked, a

little worriedly.

Edward continued staring at her. "I do not feel anything but _love_, Bella. I'm good. I only need one thing." He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him lovingly back.

Edward broke away suddenly. "Bella... I must leave- I can't be with you. Your taste, your scent; it drives me crazy." He said, his eyes glistening with hunger as he licked

his lips. Bella frowned, as she went to say something but held her tongue. "So we're over?" She asked, sadly.

"Not yet, there are still a few things I want to do." He smirked.

Suddenly with a flash he was gone. Bella fell to her bed in floods of tears. Where was he? Why did he have to leave? She cried herself to sleep until the next morning

when she woke. She hurried herself off to school and saw Edward waiting by the gate for her.

"Edward?" She asked, trying to hide her happiness.

He stared at her, silently; his face hard and his eyes cold. He seemed a lot scarier than she first expected him to be. "Edward?" She asked "You've... changed." She

frowned.

His face remained rock hard before he finally spoke; "Woods, tonight, alone... Us." he said before walking away.

Bella watched on, perving on his nicely-shaped arse and muscular back. For the rest of the day, Bella couldn't stop thinking about why Edward wanted her in the

woods; fear and happiness groped her stomach, twisting it in knots. The day dragged on; Edward still continued to follow her. She felt his eyes burn into her soul as

though he thirsted for it and drank it in his mind. Finally, five hours later the bell rang and Bella drove to the woods instead of heading home. She waited for Edward yet

there was no sign of his coming. She shrugged, thinking he had been held up and continued waiting.

Finally, after a half an hour wait, a familiar voice sounded behind her. "Bella; listen to me. You will be safe. I will protect you." It was Jacob. Bella turned around and

smiled. "Thank you, Jake.

Those words I needed." She smiled.

Edward suddenly appeared. He gazed at Jacob; "leave before I rip the intestines out of you and make it look like an accident." He smirked slightly yet his voice was

without emotion; making him sound deathly serious.

Jake rolled his eyes and left. Bella looked up at Edward. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You seem... different... angrier..."

Edward smirked a little. "Fine until _he_came along." He growled then looked at Bella; his eyes black and glistening. "Come with me, Bella." He said suddenly. Bella smiled

a little and climbed into Edward's car. He drove her around Forks until they were in a place she had never seen before. "Where are we?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Edward leapt out of the car, slamming the door. He lifted her onto her back. Bella screamed and struggled then finally settled as she breathed in the scent of his hair.

He ran with her up onto a hill and placed her down against a tree. He stood over her, pinning her to the tree. She swallowed her fear and went with it. "I want you,

Bella. Trust me." This didn't ease Bella's fear at all; she swallowed a rock that felt as though it had caught in her throat. She forced a smile. "Okay. I trust you."

He took her on her back again and took her to some sort of road. It was unrecognisable. Edward flashed Bella a grin. "Join me Bella." He smirked as he said this in a

cunning tone of voice with that same emotionless icy edge to it.

Bella smiled a little, feeling some relief. "I already have, haven't I?" She fell silent as she remembered something and realized the scene seemed more real to her, it was

exactly the nightmares she had; however Edward would never hurt her. Her mind raced back to seeing Edward pull a blade and stab her but she'd wake right after the

moment and she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Edward smirked, his eyes cunning. "Not yet, Bella... Change for me. Please. Your smell, everything about you is too strong. I can't control myself any longer." He told

her, fear and worry mixing through his voice, as he waited for the response.

"I can't, Edward. I won't. I don't want to... yet." She told him, her voice shaking.

Edward's eyes turned hard and cold again. "Then you leave me no choice, Bella." His voice cold, he lunged at her, gripping around her waist tightly. Bella screamed;

kicking as she struggled to get away, suddenly a blood curdling scream filled the air as she felt something sharp sink into her neck- fangs.

"EDWARD...! WHY!" she half screamed, half choked. Choking harder as the venom was slowly travelling through her blood stream. "Please!" she cried, tears falling

down her face as she watched the red, thick blood spurt onto the ground, she screamed again, choking on her tears and some blood as it ran up to her mouth and

dribbled through her gaped lips. She screamed again as another pain shot through her; this time sharper and through her chest- he had found himself a knife, and had

plunged it into her chest. "Edward! You're killing me!" She gasped, as he pulled the blade out and licked the blood of it, sinking his head into her chest as she crashed

to the ground. He sucked at the wound, his face covered in her blood from the wound he had bit into her neck. He licked his lips and went in for more, digging at her to

make the hole in her chest bigger. She gasped as he dug deeper into her, drinking her blood.

"Please..." She gasped before everything went black. Slowly Edward chewed her neck once he had sucked the blood in her chest, savouring the taste of the blood,

flesh and meat. He looked up, sucked up a sinew as if it was spaghetti and dragged her into some bushes to continue his feast. He looked back to the bloodshed on

the road and raced back to lick up the blood spill, once he had finished with that, ran back to her. Her skin blue and pale; she had bled out, as he continued to chew on

her meat,crush her bones into grain with his teeth.

He shredded her legs and bit into them. "You trusted me, you stupid fool. Oh well... I finally got my treat." He smirked as he bitinto her leg once again, savouring the

meat, chewing it slowly.

Back at the Cullen's, Alice had seen a vision of Edward's feast a few minutes later and told the rest of the Cullens' who ran toEdward's side and sank their teeth into

Bella; Jaspers' eyesflickered, a crazed grin on his face as he devoured one of Bella's legs to himself, which Emmet leapt on himand fought him for half. Alice ripped Bella's

hair out and ate into her skull, sucking the juices from her head and eating into her brain. Once they had left, only traces of bones and the spilt blood on the road and

the grass, Alice looked at Edward, both covered with blood and licking their lips. "You finally did it... but how?" She asked, rubbing her belly satisfied.

Edward smirked. "She wouldn't change. So I killed her as my backup plan."

Alice grinned, her eyes flickered with evil. "She thought _we_ were family." She laughed. Emmet and Jasper licked the blood from themselves, sucking their fingers, hands

and licking around their faces before licking each other. Not to waste the delicious meal.

"I believe now that Jacob and Bella were friends I have a right to kill him too." Edward smirked, "but first we can't leave Charlie suffer without Bella." He laughed and

whistled for the rest of the Cullens to follow him. Back at Charlie's, the Blacks were knocking on the door. They had been for some time. Finally Jake's father gave up

and let himself in. His eyes widened in horror when a blood-curdling cry from Jacob was heard from behind him. It was one bloody mess after another. The Cullen's were

overly satisfied but they had to leave some for Carlisle and his wife, who turned up not long after. This was only the _beginning_.


End file.
